


Fireworks

by QueenViral



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenViral/pseuds/QueenViral
Summary: It's time for the New Year's Eve fireworks display.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from an Overwatch group I'm in. The prompt was two quotes:
> 
> "Now those are some fireworks!"  
> "How disappointing."
> 
> Definitely OoC and Crackfic-like, to an extent.  
> If you can, I'd love constructive criticism as I'm still fairly new to writing fanfic.
> 
> \------

It was a brisk December night, a night meant for celebrations. Around this area, those celebrations promised a lot of pyrotechnics. Slowly, they started up, filling the sky with reds, greens, and blues, leaving the sky filled with smoke in their wake. 

Unbeknownst to them both, a dark figure and a light omnic were side by side, admiring the sky. 

"Now, those are some fireworks," a deep voice rang out amongst the resonating echoes left by the fireworks. Reaper stared, transfixed and in awe, though he'd never admit it. His voice and stance relayed no emotion as the mask he wore was painted in light, reflecting the beauty of the lights in the sky above.

However, it wasn't long before the last streaks of light faded from the sky; another year concluded. 

"How... _disappointing_." the omnic muttered, glow softening as he looked to the ground, "I was hoping for this year's show to be longer than the last."

"We only celebrate the turn of a minute. How long were you expecting, exactly?" Reaper questioned the melancholic omnic. 

"You are not wrong, Reaper," Zenyatta said, looking to him, :"I was just getting into it and hoping for more. They set my soul at peace, despite the noise."

"And you're endearing," Reaper said, eyeing up Zenyatta. 

Zenyatta made some strange electronic noises in a display of how flustered the comment made him as he had not anticipated this course, pitch rising as Reaper wrapped an arm around him. 

"So... I'm going to take you home with me. I'd like to make some fireworks of our own," Reaper told him, guiding him in the appropriate direction.


End file.
